forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mask
| power = Intermediate deity | dominion = The Plane of Shadow | alignment = Chaotic Neutral | portfolio = Shadows Thievery Thieves | worshipers = Assassins, beggars, criminals, rogues, shades, and shadowdancers | cleric alignments = | domains = Darkness, Evil, Luck, Trickery | favored weapon = Stealthwhisper (longsword) }} Mask (pronounced MASK ), the Lord of Shadows, is a loner god, most often associated with thieves or those of otherwise ill-repute. He is a Chaotic Neutral Intermediate deity, from the Shadow Keep in the Plane of Shadow, whose portfolio includes shadows, thievery and thieves; although it previously also included intrigue. Mask's symbol is a black velvet mask tinged with red. Known for his constant scheming, cool head, and oft reserved biting comment he has recently lost a significant portion of his power, the intrigue portfolio, to Cyric. This has, of course, led to two things: an enduring hatred of Cyric, and the Lord of Shadows leading himself to be more direct than he was in his prior, elaborate plots. Worshipers The church of Mask states that wealth rightfully belongs to those who can acquire it. Honesty is for fools but apparent honesty is a very valuable thing while subtlety is everything. Clergy of Mask are called Maskarran, with elite specialty priests referred to as demarchesses (deh-mar-KESS-es) if female and demarchs (deh-MARKS) are male. Maskarran address each other as "Brother/Sister Shadow," no matter their rank. Clergy that have completed an especially dangerous heist or complex act of manipulation are often admitted to the Circle of the Gray Ribbon. It is rumored that the Cult of Mask maintains a large network of informants throughout the cities of the realm. It is also rumored that this network provides employment for all sorts of thieves, beggars and thugs. Chosen * Avner of Hartsvale (briefly a Chosen of Kelemvor, during the Time of Troubles) * Erevis Cale * Drasek Riven * Kesson Rel (First Chosen) Relationships Simply put, Mask is a loner. However, in the past he has had frequent, presently infrequent, alliances with Bane. If nothing else, their sizable hatred of Cyric gives them a common ground in addition to their history of working together. Mask is also at direct odds with Waukeen, the goddess of merchants and honest trade. All guardians of light, knowledge, and duty are opposed to him. This includes Selûne, whose light tends to reveal his own faithful whilst they work. History Godsbane During the Time of Troubles Mask took the shape of a powerful blade called Godsbane. He would eventually come to be wielded by the then-mortal Cyric; he acquired the sword by murdering a halfling named Sneakabout, who in turn killed the former wielder of the sword. In the years following the Time of Troubles, Mask released the powerful hound Kezef to try and kill Cyric, but the hound turned instead on the Lord of Shadows, not stopping the chase until it had bitten off one of the god's limbs. Mask, seemingly too weak to heal, acquired the powerful weapon Houndsbane to defend himself, the weapon, a gift from the deity of magic, Mystra. Death In 1374 DR Mask relinquished his divinity and his life over to Shar to repay a millennia old debt to the goddess, who was revealed to be his "mother" as well as the person he served as a herald. Just before his death, Shar reveals Mask's true name as Lessinor, though its origin (either as a mortal name or birth name) is not explained. A portion of Mask's divinity - the portion stolen by Kesson Rel - was absorbed in equal portions by Erevis Cale, Drasek Riven, and Prince Rivalen of the Shade enclave. Erevis then sacrificed himself to Mephistopheles, the archdevil Lord of Cania, in payment for releasing the half of the soul of Magadon that he ate; Mephistopheles in turn absorbed the portion of Mask's divinity held by Cale. Rebirth There were several hints that Mask could return, either in person or via a successor who takes his place in the pantheon, namely: * When Mask surrenders to Shar, his last thoughts are about the secret he kept from her. * Mask apparently arranged that Cale's son was born in safety after the Spellplague. * Riven, himself ascended to a demigod of shadows, prophesied to Magadon the return of Mask. This was proven to be true in The Godborn, when the Shadowlord's plans to thwart the Cycle of Night perpetuated by Shar on countless worlds result in Mask's divinity (both the Shar-consumed and Kesson Rel portions) being gathered back into a single being - Drasek Riven, Mask's former Second of Five - resulting in the aforementioned cycle being thwarted, along with the stripping of divinities from both Mephistophales and Rivalen Tanthul. Notes References * * * Category:Deities from the Plane of Shadow Category:Darkness domain deities Category:Evil domain deities Category:Luck domain deities Category:Trickery domain deities Category:Faerûnian pantheon Category:Human deities Category:Intermediate deities Category:Neutral evil deities